Want, Need, Desire
by LittleItaly56
Summary: This story will focus mainly around PercyX JasonX Nico but will quickly turn into a giant fuck fest with every male camper involved in it. Very Kinky, Very Smutty, Very Sexy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Salty Surprise

Training had been hard today. Jason have me a run for my money at the sword fighting arena. I failed once again at archery and Nico beat me at the rock climbing wall. Again. I swear that guy cheats. I'm glad they both were beating me. I got to admire them. I got to admire Nicos butt from below him when he wore those tight spandex shorts he wore whenever we went climbing and I got to admire Jason's shirtless splendor and maybe a peek or two at his bulge. He wore tight shorts whenever we sword fought and you could see every detail.. I walked back to my cabin remembering what I had gotten to see today. I slowly felt myself getting hard. Those two were so sexy.

I stepped into my cabin and slipped out of my clothes until I was butt naked walking around the cabin. That's one major upside to having no roommates. I reached under my bed and felt around the the underside until I found a small slot in the bottom of the mattress. I felt a long hard object inside and grinned. I pulled it out. It was a ten inch purple dildo. I suction cupped it to the wall and began to stretch myself. I licked my fingers and began opening myself until I was wide enough. I backed myself up until the dick was all the way up my ass and my cheeks were touching the wall. I began moving back and forth the tip hitting my prostate every time. I was stroking myself furiously until I groaned loudly and came in my cupped hand. I licked all of myself up, I had learned that I tasted extremely salty, and put the toy back where it was hidden. I grabbed a towel and a pair of pajamas and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

(Meanwhile in cabin 1)

I stared over at Jason in shock. We both were watching Percy on a big screen tv. A hidden camera was set up in his bedroom and we often got to enjoy his masturbation sessions. I reached over to stroke Jason a few times. He was already stroking me with one hand and fingering himself.

"God he's so sexy." Groaned Jason leaning over putting his mouth right above my dick.

"I know." I moaned as Jason licked to tip of my dick. "How did you convince Leo to put up that camera?"

"I set him up with Connor and Travis. Firebug has a thing for twins... And dicks." He put my whole rather impressive dick into his mouth. He bobbed and licked the underside causing me to moan and thrash. I stopped stroking him and maneuvered myself to where i could return the favor. I bobbed and licked and soon he was groaning around my dick this causing me to moan around his. In a matter of seconds we both exploded into each Each other's mouths. We both swallowed and then began making out. Jason still had three fingers inside of himself so I removed them and flipped onto his stomach.

"You ready baby?" He nodded furiously as lowered my head and began to lick. He squirmed in pleasure and began groaning and moaning loudly. Soon i was hard again. I grabbed his hips and lifted him up. His wide now gaping hole was facing me. I lined up and thrust in. He groaned and shook. I grabbed his dick and thrust and stroked and thrust and stroked until he finished. Then soon after I followed. We both flopped to the ground. We watched the TV and watched as Percy lay in bed not knowing he was being watched and used as material for two of his friends.

"We will get him one day." I sighed. "One day..."

"I know we will and when we do we will shower him with all the love we could possibly give." He kissed along my neck.

"I wonder how Leo is enjoying his time with Travis and Connor." I giggled.

(Meanwhile in Leo's Room.)

I was in heaven. Connor and Travis, both of which were sexy and gorgeous and were the soul character son my many late night jerk off session, turned out to be deeply in love with me. Jason had asked for a simple favor and he could help me get with them. Turns out all he had to do was tell them I loved them too and the next thing I know they are in my room showering me with love. I was currently bent over with the two of them both deep inside of me.

"Ok move." I groaned. They began thrusting and stroking me. I held off for as long as I could. I tried and until Connor took a well aimed thrust at my prostate and I exploded until my stomach. My hole clenched down and soon they followed filling me to the point where I was leaking into the bed. Connor leaned downs and kitten licked me clean and Travis decided to rub his face along my stomach gathering all of my cum up. I reached up to lick his face and make out with him. Both of them got on either side of me and soon they both were asleep. My dream had come true


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Percy-

The next morning I just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Lately I had been feeling empty. I had come out as gay and everyone was cool with it but now I felt alone. No to lean on when I was feeling weak. On top that something kept telling me I was being watched. Whenever I jerked off or used my toy I felt like someone was watching me. Call it paranoia but my senses haven't been wrong before. I glanced at the time. It was pretty early. I glanced down and noticed my morning wood was still standing hard as proud. I threw the sheets off and put my hands beneath my knees and pulled my torso down until my head was just above my dick. I was extremely fit and flexible and had learned I could do this a year ago. I lowered my self down and moaned around my dick. It felt so good I bobbed and sucked. My tongue dancing around the tip sending shivers up my spine. I continued for a minute until I Exploded in my own mouth. I laid back letting my cum sit in my mouth and just lavished the taste. I couldn't wait for this to be someone else's cum rather than mine. I swallowed and got up.

I threw some shorts on and shoes and decided I would do some wrestling training today. I needed a partner so I went cabin 1 to see if Jason would. I wouldn't mind being pinned beneath him for a bit today. I got to the door when I heard Jason yell.

"Did you see that! Did you see what he just did!" Someone else responded.

"Yes I did and damn was it sexy." It was Nico. I glanced through a window to see them both in their underwear. Jason was holding Nico up while they made out like two rabid animals. Jason removed his lips to speak.

"He sucked his own dick. Do you know how horny that made me? He is a godly human being and I can't wait for him to be ours." I blushed a deep red.

"They were talking about me..." I thought to myself. "They had seen me do that?! But how?! Wait they liked me? They both did... No Percy focus. They have been watching you do all those dirty things when you thought you were in the privacy of your home. Well time to make them a little jealous." I got up and walked over to one of the other cabins. It was the Apollo cabin and knocked on the door. Octavian answered. He had a very obvious Hickie on his neck and he looked like he was a little irritated that I had interrupted something very important, sex with Luke no doubt.

"What do you want Percy." He looked me up and down. I had never been shirtless in front of him and he decided to admire the view.

"I'm here to see if you guys will both have sex with me so I can get back at certain two people." Octavian's mouth fell open. I could hear someone running from across the room behind Octavian. The running stopped and the door was thrown open by a completely nude Luke.

"Yes we will."

"You do realize this is revenge sex right?" I said admiring Luke's extremely fit body and his extremely impressive package.

"I know and I don't care. I have just always wanted to have sex with you and Octavian doesn't mind. He would do it for me. May I ask why you are doing this and to whom are you getting the revenge on?"

"Jason and Nico. They are in love with me but instead of ask me out or talk to me. They somehow are watching me and have seen me jerk off or fuck myself with a dildo." They both stared at me then busted up laughing.

"They had been watching you jerk off!"

"Shhh not so loud."

"Ok. Ok" Octavian said before giggling again and having to cover his mouth to stop himself.

"So when do you want to do this? Tonight, tomorrow?" Asked Luke.

"Now. In my cabin. I want you two to do the sexiest possible things with me to make them angry and jealous. Can you do that?" Luke leaned forward and grabbed the back of my head gently and kissed me. I kissed back and wrapped my legs around his waist. I stopped kissing him for a second to speak.

"I'll take that as a yes. We should get to my cabin." I said seductively. I trailed a few kisses along Luke's neck. Octavian walked around behind Luke and began to kiss the other side of his neck.

"Yes we should." Luke still carrying me sprinted across the field to my cabin. Octavian followed closely behind. We got inside and Luke set me ripped my shorts off, tearing the fabric in two. Octavian took of his own shorts and got behind me. He kissed up and down my neck. He reaches his hands around front to feel my chest and abs then go back and squeeze my ass.

"Your ass is so round and perfect." He kissed down my back and lick my back muscles until he reached my ass and licked one long stripe down the crack. My dick instantly went hard.

Luke grinned and began stroking me.

"Ok Percy this is how it's gonna go. I'm gonna fuck you while you suck Octavian off. Then after that we both will be inside you and finish." He grabbed my hair roughly and made me look up at him. "Got it!" I nodded slightly aroused by his roughness. Octavian stopped licking and went to my bed to lay down. I walked forward got on my hands and knees and bent down until Octavian's entire dick was in my mouth. Octavian put both of his hands in my hair and tried to force his dick feather and farther in. I felt two knees on either side of my rear. I continued to suck until two fingers were thrust inside my ass. I groaned and bucked a little. They moved around and a third was inserted. I groaned and moaned around Octavian who by now was using whatever control he had to make sure he didn't release. The fingers were removed and something bigger and thicker was thrust in in one quick move. It stretched my hole to a size it had never been before. I groaned again and this time Octavian couldn't hold himself off. He yelled and then came into my throat. I stared at up at him the entire time he came in my mouth. He continued to come for a few seconds. I swallowed my entire mouth full of cum. Luke was now thrusting and thrusting deeper Into me. He was stroking my dick as well while kissing my neck leaving dark red hickies there. It wasn't long before I came in his hand and he came inside of me. He pulled out of my ass and I felt the cum begin to drop out. He cupped his hand beneath my hole and let it fill up with his come. Once it had he moved over to Octavian and poured it on his chest. He then licked it all up. Octavian groaned and grabbed him and then me. We cuddled up to his sides both licking up the cum on his chest.

"Damn that was so amazing." I groaned resting my head in the crook of Octavian's neck.

(Meanwhile in cabin 1)

"What the fuck just happened!" Yelled Jason. They both were in the middle of an intense fucking when Jason notified Percy doing the same with two people that weren't them.

"What Percy's having sex." I said Jason's was dick in me and I was getting frustrated that Jason wasn't moving.

"This doesn't bug you!"

"You know this doesn't bug me. I'm for open relationship and having multiple sexual partners. I would be in love with Percy but would like to be able to date him and fuck him but still get to enjoy sex with others and he should be able to do the same." I pushed Jason onto bed and began to ride him.

"But why Luke and Octavian of all people." Sighed Jason "Why not us?"

"How about after this we go see if he wants to do some training and maybe we can pry some stuff out of him." Jason yelled and came inside me. I grunted and came all over his face. I leaned down to lick him clean.

"Maybe in an hour. My ass is sore." I said before passing out with Jason's dick still in me.

(Back at Cabin Three)

Luke and Octavian had both left leaving me thoroughly fucked and sore. I got up and groaned as my ass burned with each step. It was worth it though. No doubt Nico and Jason were upset. Maybe they will grow and ask me out rather than spy on me. I pulled on a pair of shorts and Walked to the infirmary. Will was the only one there, Thank god, he wouldn't laugh at me for this.

"Hey Percy what's up?"

"My ass hurts." Will gawked at me for a second.

"And why may your ass hurt?"

"I had sex with Luke." Will chuckled. "Yep that will do that to yeah. Come over here take of your shorts. I have a lotion that will take care of the pain. Lie on your back and place a pillow beneath it so your butt is raised." I did as he instructed and soon i was butt naked on an examining table. He came back with a bottle of blue thick liquid. He squirted some into my hand and began to rub it all over my ass. I did my best to suppress my groans of pleasure. The liquid stung at first but then began to soothe me and that sensation combined with Wills skilled hands rubbing my ass was getting my dick instantly hard.

"Somebody is enjoying this." I looked down at Will. He had a hungry expression on his face. " how about I take care of this little problem." He nodded towards my erect shaft. I nodded furiously. He inserted my tip and licked it gently then slowly began to bob farther and farther down until the tip of my dick was halfway down his throat. He didn't gag once. He had now inserted his fingers and the soothing liquid into my ass and was circling and stretching it. I groaned loudly at the overwhelming pleasure. I screamed out and came into Will's mouth. He waited until I was done to remove his mouth and swallow. He kissed me, giving me a bit of a taste of myself. He then helped me up and slapped my ass.

"There good as new." I grinned and kissed him again before I left.

(Meanwhile Unseen to all the demigods was a goddess who specializes in causing fuck feasts .)

Aphrodite: "Oh Percy you're so much fun. I love toying with your love life. You will fuck every guy at Camp Half Blood. I'm going to make sure of it. I'm just gonna insure that you never run out of energy to make love and I need to make sure the guys never want to stop sleeping with you." I waved my hand and pink dust settled on camp half blood. I watched as Percy perked up a little bit and felt more energized. I grinned as all the guys began to fawn over him. Nearby I saw Leo and the Stoll brothers having sex behind my cabin. The brothers were both inside Leo and he was riding their dicks. I liked Leo's taste in fuck spots. I waved my hand over him. I wanted to send a group of the guy demigods on a little trip and I needed someone to suggest it. Leo would be perfect. I grinned as Leo burst out

"Hey do you guys think we should go camping? We can take Percy, Jason and all of them. Besides outdoor sex might be fun."

The two Stoll brothers kissed him and nodded. Perfect I grinned and returned


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Ok I know it doesn't bug you but it bugs- ugh me!" I was on my hands and knees and Nico was behind me slowly thrusting into my ass. The familiar feeling of him making my hole ache caused me to moan harder than ever. "I know you're cool with multiple partners and open relationships but I want Percy for us. I want to feel you next to me inside of him."

"I want that too baby but how do we know he will like us back?" He thrust slightly upwards hitting my sweet spot.

"Ugh. It's pointless if we don't try." I groaned after a particularly rough thrust and my arms gave out. He thrust again and I came splattering my own chest. Nico let out a small moan but resisted coming. He slid his fingers along my back muscles and slowed down his thrusts. He kissed along my spine and reached around to tease my nipples. After a few more small thrusts he came. He pulled out and flopped next to me.

"I know. I'm- never mind." Nico rolled over to face away from me.

"Nico what is it?"

"I'm afraid that if we do get him you will get bored of being with me and all you will want is him. I'm afraid you won't love me anymore." I rolled him back over to face me. Tears had begun to well up in his eyes. I kissed him passionately before speaking.

"You think I would ever get bored or sweet adorable you. I would never leave you either. I want Percy for the both of us. For the both of us to love and cherish." I kissed him again. "Besides if I left you for Percy who would top me. I enjoy topping and bottoming but you are the only one who can truly satisfy me in both." He kissed down my throat and on my chest before coming back up to snuggle next to me.

"How about we see for ourselves tomorrow. Percy trains everyday at the same time then he goes and takes a shower. How about we give him a show and pretend we don't see him. We can even get Leo to set up another camera so we can't get his entire reaction." He kissed my nose.

"I love how crafty you are." I snuggled up closer to his chest listening to his steadily beating heart.

(The following day)

I was slowly easing myself down on the stills dicks when someone knocked on the door of my room.

"Leo! Are you in there?" I groaned a combination of irritation and Travis' dick hit me just right.

"Come in!" I continued to ride the two of them. Both of which had their hands wrapped around my dick and lips pecking opposite sides of my neck.

"Well someone's having fun!" Nico and Jason walked in and as soon as they saw us I noticed their dicks get slightly stiff.

"Yeah and I would be Having more if you weren't here now what do you want!" I let out a long drawn out groan as both of the twins hit my prostate at the same time.

"We would like you to put up a camera in the locker room."

"This couldn't have waited til later."

"No so hurry up." I groaned louder.

"No I cant. I'm enjoying this and I can last for quite a while." The twins began to quicken their pace in my dick.

"Well how about I help you with that." Jason bent over my dick and began to suck on the tip. He grabbed the hands of Travis and Connor and moved them away so he could take the whole dick into his mouth. He sucked and bobbed and clenched his throat. In a matter of second he took his Mouth of my penis and I can all over his face. Nico bent down to lap it all. I moaned watching him lick sexy stripes along Jason's cum covered face. The twins began to thrust harder and rougher as I rode them. Nico came up after licking Jason's face and kissed me roughly. I could taste my cum going back and forth between our kiss. I heard Travis and Connor grunting and looked back to see them rubbing each other's nipples and kissing each other's necks and chests. One final grunt from Connor and I felt heat begin to pool in my hole. This was followed by another grunt from Travis and more heat.

"Ok can you go now?" Asked Nico in between a kiss with me.

"Now! Can I at least get dressed an clean the cum out of my ass?"

"No. Now" I got up and got a rough slap to my ass. I walked over to a shelf to cera equipment. I glanced over to see Connor and Travis jerking off together. I bent over to get last piece of the bottom shelf when something wet and wiggly entered my ass. I bit my lip and ignored it but the sensation was incredible. I started putting the camera together when a second wet wiggly thing entered my ass. I felt one smallish hand grab my left butt cheek and a rough manly hand grab my right. They pulled opposite direction and stuck their tongues deep into my ass lapping up what Travis and Connor had left inside.

"Done! now can you guys take your tongues out of my ass!" They both jumped up and Nico grabbed both my arm and his and within a second we were in the locker room.

"Come here I need to get on your shoulders." I jumped up on Jason's shoulders only for him to tune me around and put my slowly hardening dick in his mouth. I moved him towards the wall so I could put the camera high up on the wall. He Continued to suck until I let out a low groan and released in his mouth.

"Done. Just go on your tv at home and you will see this camera too and you can't rewind to whatever time you would like." He dropped me down and they began to make out trading my cum between them. I grabbed a towel and wrapped around my waist and walked back to my room

"Horny bastards couldn't wait three minutes..." I bumped into Percy on my way out and grumbled all the way back to my cabin where I found the twins 69-ing each other. I didn't say anything and just stroked and fingered myself until they were done.

(Back at the men's shower and locker room)

Jason had already stripped me down and had begun to lick me all over. He licked between my ass and around my dick and balls. Licked up and down my abs, my nipples and my neck. I felt so sensitive and began to pant at the sensation. He finally stuck two fingers in my ass and began to move them and stretch my ass out. He lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist and I slowly eased myself onto his dick. This was new I never had been fucked this way. He gently tossed me a little bit upward and i came back down hard on his dick. He continued to do this Over and over I loved the feeling of his strong arms clutching me and then his massive dick filling me. I opened one eye a little bit to see Percy horrendously hiding behind a set of lockers. I could see him peeking at us and biting his lip. His other two hands were no where to be seen. Jason continued to throw me up and let gravity do the thrusting until he grunted and came inside me. I followed soon after covering his face and neck. I reached up to kiss and lick his face all over. I whispered gently too him.

"He's here and he's furiously masturbating behind those sets of lockers." I kissed Jason and i felt him grin into the kiss. We both vanished back to our cabin and watched as Percy glanced around confused at where we went. He hand one hand behind him fucking himself and this other hand was all over his body rubbing and massaging. He sat down and began to suck himself again. I felt my dick get hard again. I saw Jason begin to rub himself. I got down on my hands and knees behind him and rimmed him as he jerked to Percy's sexy ways.

"So we know he's inter- rested when do you wan- wanna confront him?" He kept stuttering whenever my tongue went particularly deep.

"Later today but first." I slowly slid my dick inside of him. I thrust roughly over and over again until Jason came. I, still hard, Ali myself out his ass and began gently stroking. Jason lay down on the ground staring at me and gentility jerking him through his orgasm. I jerked until I began to come and I covered his chest in it.

"I love you." He grabbed me and pulled to lay down in him smearing both of us between our bodies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Aphrodite: I slammed my fist down on the table. Leo was supposed to tell them about the camping trip right then and there why didn't he! I waved my hand over Leo's room where he was jerking off to the sight of the twins giving oral to each other. He would tell them now. He didn't move and continued to stroke. I snapped my finger and he came. He looked around confused then put on a speedo and left. Perfect now he would tell the others of the trip.

Leo:

"I have never came that quickly before..." I muttered to myself. "I would have felt it coming to that was really sudden..." I shrugged it off and continued to walking to cabin one. I walked into the cabin and smelled musk and sex in the hair. Nico lay on top of Jason both completely void of any clothes. I walked over and tip toes over to the bed and tapped Jason on the shoulder.

"Jason... Jason? Jason!"

"What?!" He jumped a little and Nico sat up. His chest and abs were smeared with dry cum. He rubbed his eyes and saw me.

"What's going on.." He mumbled groggily.

"I planned a camping trip for us and a few other guys at the camp. It's at a cove a few miles away. I have some tents and snacks for us. We're gonna leave in an hour or two." Jason sat up now too.

"Who did you invite?"

"You, Nico, Me, the twins, Percy, Octavian, Luke, Frank and Will." Jason and Nico looked at each other.

"We're in!" They said in unision.

"Ok. Great! Bring whatever you may need remember we will have no running water and we can just bathe in the lake. See you in two hours!" I raved over to my cabin. Just enough time to pack and then ride the twins dicks for a while.

Jason:

I grabbed Nico by the hips and began kissing up and down his chest. The dry cum on his chest softening and being sucked into my mouth. After a bit of kissing from me and groaning from Nico I spoke up. Nico was grinder against me the entire time I spoke.

"Nico this is our chance. All we have to do is go on this trip and seduce Percy. Is say go on this trip and we can suggest that we go skinny dipping and seduce him or we can ask to be put in the same tent as him. Or something." He eased himself onto my dick and groaned.

"I agree. That is the perfect time. I can't wait to feel Percy's tight ass around my dick." I groaned out and began to stroke Nico as he dropped down all the way onto my length.

"I can't wait to put his dick in my mouth and make him feel so much pleasure. Then i want to ease in next to you and fuck him so hard he can't walk the next day." Nico moaned out again.

"I want to stick my tongue into his ass, while you are deep inside me then slide into him and be sandwiched between the two of you." I moaned out this time. His tight ring clenched down on me send waves of pleasure throughout my body.

"I will love watching you wreck his ass with that sly tongue of yours." I kissed a path down his neck. I sucked on areas of his back leaving hickies that only I will get to enjoy viewing. After one final groan from Nico he came. I aimed his dick for his own face and every drop of cum met it. Seconds later I followed filling him up. He eased himself off and stood up. I groaned in pleasure as my cum leaked down his legs. He turned around his lips and cheeks were covered in splotches of cum. I got off the bed and grabbed his ass. I kissed all over his face and he jumped up and wrapped his legs around me. I felt my own cum slide down my front and tasted Nico with each kiss I planted on him. I set him on the ground and we gave each other one last kiss before beginning to pack and get dressed.

We both decided to be extra seductive for Percy and wear Jock Straps beneath pairs of tight fitting shorts. They outlined every detail of both of us perfectly. My thick length and glorious thighs and Nicos long penis and amazing ass. I swiped up what cum was visible that leaked out of his ass and sucked my fingers clean. We both completed our outfits with bright button ups that we left unbuttoned for the world to see. We each packed a bag that was mostly filled snacks, a towel and a single extra outfit to wear

We walked to Leo's cabin and were met by everyone else. Leo emerged with the twins on either side of him. I waved my hand and we all shadow traveled to the cove that Leo had described. It was a beautiful little Cove hidden away from the world. We were surrounded by tree on three sides and the clear blue water of the cover on the last side.

We began pitching our tents and setting our stuff up. There were three tents and ten of us. Leo and the twins took one with Frank. Octavian, Luke, Will took another. That left Percy who blushed deeply when he saw we were the only ones left. We grabbed his bag for him and put it inside. I grinned at Percy and said.

"Looks like you're rooming with us Percy!"

We set up our tent and then went over to Help Leo who was building a fire. We grabbed some sticks from the woods and helped put the fire together. We sof weed where the others were then heard groans coming from Leo's tent and from Luke's tent. It wasn't that hard to guess what was happening.

"There once it gets dark we can light it and cook some hot dogs and smores." I looked over at Nico. I winked and pulled my shirt off and my shorts leaving on only my jock strap.

"God it's hot out here." I said wiping my forehead with my shirt. I saw Percy peak out from behind our tent to see my sweaty glistening tanned chest and my round ass. He bit his lip and sucked back inside. Nico followed my action and pulled off his clothes except for his jock strap. I saw Percy peak around again to see Nico. I grinned to myself.

"I can't really feel heat but I like this idea." Leo pulled off his shirt and then stripped out of his shorts as well. He wasn't wearing any underwear and Nico and I both blushed.

"What?! We're all gay here and we have all seen naked guys before. Besides were in a secluded cove no one can see us except each other. Plus you say it's hot and that will cool you down even more." Nico and I looked at each other shrugged and stripped down all the way. I through my clothes in a pile next to our tent. Nico was right about it feeling a bit cooler but that I didn't care about so much. I cared about seeing Percy's reaction. I heard out tent unzipped and looked over just in time to see Percy jump and fall backwards.

"Why aren't you guys wearing any clothes!" He did his best, which was horrible, to keep his eyes on our faces and not the rest of our bodies.

"What's the big deal Percy we've all seen naked guys before it's not like it's anything new." said Nico doing his best not to laugh. He placed his hands on his hips in a sassy way and slightly thrust them forward displaying his amazing dick. I did my best not to slobber. I glanced down and saw myself getting stiff. I did my best to pretend like it wasn't a problem.

"What's going on out here. A sweaty Will emerged from Luke's tent in only a small pair of bright blue boxer briefs that outlined his tight ass and decently sized package. He saw our naked bodies and grinned wide.

"I see what's happening here. We're going nude for this camping trip." He pulled off his tiny underwear and flung them inside the tent.

"Really?!" Yelled Luke and Octavian from inside. There was some loud shuffling and two very naked and sweaty demigods emerged from the tent. They stood right behind Will and looked us all up and down.

"Like what you see?" I stuck my ass out a little and wiggled it. Octavian bit his lip and nodded. Luke noticed Percy was still clothed. I did my best not to laugh when I noticed his hard on that he was poorly concealing.

"Is Percy scared of our sexy naked bodies? He scared we have bigger dicks and asses then him. Percy flushed and spoke.

"I don't have to worry about that Luke I know I have a bigger ass than all of you." He didn't hesitate to strip down and as soon as his underwear was off he turned around and we all gawked at his truly fantastic ass. It was amazingly round and perky. It looked so smooth and tan and perfect for the groping. He turned back around and his semi hard dick was visible for us all. It was very nice. Just about as long as Nicos I guessed.

"I stand corrected." Laughed Luke. He shuffled his feet nervously I smirked at him. He blushed as his dick hardened and he did his best to hide it behind Frank.

"What his ass is hot?" He mouthed to me. I nodded and mouthed back.

"I know do you see my Dick." It was standing at full size, out and proud for the world to see.

"Jason looks like you have a little or I should say big problem going on." Chuckled Frank. Him and the twins emerged fully nude and slightly sweaty and panting from their tent.

"I know no shame in it. I can't help it that i'm aroused. I'm surrounded by a bunch of sexy, naked men."

"I agree. No shame in our erections." Luke took a step forward and his dick, which rivaled mine in length stood tall and proud next to mine. "Besides this way we truly get to see who is the largest here." He grinned at me.

"Oh I say we have a competition to see who is!" We all sat around the for and began stroking ourselves. I sat in between Nico and Luke and took turns rubbing a hand down their backs and making them shiver. Soon Nico had begun to tease one of my nipples and Luke had stuck a finger in me. I grinned a little and threw an angry glance at Luke. No one fingers me other then Neeks. I groaned and glanced down to see my Dick was throbbing and purple.

"Ok guys I don't think I can last much longer who wants to measure?" Will hoped up.

"I do!" He rushed over and bent down in front of me. He wrapped his lips around my dick and began to bob up and down. It was only with one last thrust from Luke's finger that I came down his throat. He gulped and exclaimed.

"10 inches!" He moved onto Luke whose length was now also fully erect. He bobbed up and down and this time even played with Luke's balls and then Luke grabbed Will's hair and with a loud moan came. Will gulped and said.

"9 and 3/4 but it's thicker then Jason's."

He repeated the process on everyone not touching himself once. Turns out that Leo had the smallest at 7 inches still a veryimpressive length. When Nico finally came down his throat his dick looked like it was gonna explode. I got on my knees and licked my tongue around his tip of his penis only once and he came all over my face and in my mouth. I looked around to see everyone shocked and slightly aroused by what had happened. Nico bent down and licked my face clean. I saw Percy out of the corner of my eye bite his lip and groan.

"Well that was certainly amazing!" Yelled Leo. "How about in an hour once we can get hard again we play Truth or Dare: Leo's Sexual Version?" Everyone chorused their approval and went off to probably fuck with each other. Leo knew we all had enough libido to do that now but he probably wanted some time with one of the twins. I kissed Nico and whispered in his ear.

"Take Will into the woods and reward him for being so good during the game I have something I need to do." I saw Luke glance over his shoulder and head into the woods. I followed him and waited for him to stop. He finally stopped and leaned against a tree and began striking His thick dick. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. I quietly approached and grabbed his hands and pulled them above his head and turned him around so his ass was up in the air. He cried out and looked to see it was me.

"What are you doing?!" I bent down and whispered in his ear.

"No one fingers me or tops me other than Nico." I sucked on my finger and shoved it into his ass he whimpered. His ass was the tightest thing I had ever felt. I was guessing he had never bottomed and I decided I wouldn't be too rough with him. I wanted to make his first time bottoming pleasurable. I leaned down and stuck my tongue out and swiped it across his hole. His whimpering turned to moans of pleasure. I stuck it all the way in and he cried out in pleasure.

"Oh my god Jason! That's so nice. Don't stop." I stuck another finger in him and he moaned again. I stuck a third in as he was thrusting backwards into my fingers. I removed them and he whimpered at their loss. I moved to align my dick with his home and I slowly inched in. When I was all the way in he groaned and started bucking back into me. I pulled out and thrust back in. He clenched around me and I groaned. We continued at a rough uneven pass until finally we both came in unison. I pulled up and supported him. He stumbled when he tried to walk.

"That was amazing Jason. I have never been tipped before and that was fantastic." I kissed him once and picked him up and carried him bridal style. After a few minutes of walking he spoke up.

"I know you and Nico like Percy. I walked by and saw you guys watching him masturbate. I didn't know he was so kinky and flexible. Do you mind if I get a copy of that video." I grinned and kissed him again.

"Sure. I'm glad I got the privilege of being the first to top you." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad you were too. I never would have ever bottomed if you hadn't shown me how pleasurable it is."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Ok guys! This is how it's gonna work. We are gonna play Truth or Dare: Leo's Sexual Version. We all are gonna go around asking sexual truth or dare questions of each other. The goal is to not cum. We will be asked to do sexual things to each other or asked sexual questions. If you want a sexual question you must stroke yourself the entire time you are answering the question and you have to answer the question truthfully. And Not a little pathetic stroke pace ether at a good fast pace."

I grinned over at Nico. He grinned back evilly. Time to have some fun with Percy. The game started with Leo.

"Ok Frank! Truth or Dare?" Frank scowled at Leo.

"Truth." He began lightly stroking himself to hardness.

"Who here have you had a sexual dream about and what happened in the dream?" I glanced around to see everyone's dick was slowly hardening. They were all fidgeting and doing their best not to stroke themselves.

The Canadian thought for a second then spoke, "I once had a dream where Nico and Jason Both fucked me hard and long. They tied my hands together and just went at it until I came." I stared at Frank and gave him a little wink then mouthed to him. "It will be for real in an hour." He bit his lip and grinned at me. He turned his attention back to the game.

"Ok will your turn Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok I dare you to let every person here to do whatever they want to you for five seconds. Starting with me." Will stood up, his erect penis was already rock hard and bobbing, and Frank grabbed him by his hips and turned him around and bent him over. Frank began to eat him out. Leo then grabbed him and bit his nipples one at a time while lightly stroking him. Next came Luke who grabbed Will and fingered him before he moved on to Nico who licked down his stomach and put his shaft into his mouth. Then came me. I gently lowered his ass all the way onto my throbbing erection. I lifted him up two more times and dropped him down. He pulled off and moved onto Connor who jerked him a little while his brother went around behind him and licked his hole a little. Octavian was next and bent Will over his lap and spanked him. Will let out small moans with each slap. Finally came Percy who set Will down on the chair he was sitting on. He let out a hiss as his sore as touched the chair. Percy put his legs on both sides of him and slowly lowered his beautiful butt onto the dick. He moaned a little as his ass slowly took every inch of that dick in. Percy raised himself up and then slammed down. Will let out a loud groan and came. Percy pulled himself off and a few strands of cum leaked down his legs.

"Your out Will!" He groaned and went to sit back in his seat. "I still get to ask Percy Truth or Dare right?" Leo nodded

"Percy Truth or Dare." Percy glared at him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to ride Jason's dick for 30 seconds." He stared daggers at him but got up and walked over to me. He gave little swishes of his hips as he walked over. With one final swish he wrapped his legs around my back and slammed himself onto my dick. I bit my lip and did all that I could not to come. His ass was still slick with Wills cum and my dick eased in with no problem. His ass was erotically tight. He relentlessly bounced up and down on my large erection. He took every inch of it in then slammed down hard. Finally after thirty seconds of this beautiful torture he stopped and returned to his seat. My dick stood proud and covered in Wills come it throbbed in arousement.

"Octavian Truth or Dare?" He crossed his legs and appeared to be clenching his cheeks quite hard.

"Truth."

"Ok what is your biggest kink during sex and when was the last time it happened. Describe in detail." He thought for a second then began to stroke at a fast pace.

"My favorite kink is being tied up and fucked. The last time this happened was yesterday. Luke tied me, butt naked, to our bed and fucked me long and hard. He eased in and out and stroked me and bit my nipples until finally we both came in a spent mess." He let out a little whimper and came. He turned and it sprayed all over Percy.

"I'm out but at least I got to do that. Ok Travis Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to fuck Connor." Both twins stared at him in shock.

"No! We may jerk off together or 69 together or fuck someone else together but never each other!"

"What's the harm. No one here gives a shit and besides you can't back down from the dare or you'll lose." Travis stared at him angrily. His expression said no but his large erection said otherwise. His brother Connor did not seem to have a problem with it. He was anxiously pleading with Travis with his eyes. In fact he got on his hands and knees and began to finger himself. Travis finally relented and got behind Connor. He took no mercy and slammed all the way in. Connors eyes tested up but didn't cry out. Finally after thirty seconds they stopped and both sat down with bright red blushes on their faces.

"Ok Connor truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you like that?" Connor hesitated and then spoke.

"Yes... I loved that." Travis grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok Jason truth or dare?" Connor grinned and stared at me.

"Dare." I didn't know what kinda stuff this twin could come up with.

"I dare you to ride Nico. Ride him long and hard for 45 seconds." I grinned and made my way over it Nico. I turned so I was facing everyone and lowered myself down onto the beautiful Italian erection below me. Once it was fully in I felt it stab my prostate. I bit my lip but continued to quickly slid up and down on his shaft. Everyone else stared in awe as I relentlessly fucked myself. None of them had ever seen me bottom or let alone knew that I bottomed. I continued and groaned at the feeling off such a large dick in my ass. I clenched a few times making Nico groan. Finally at the forty five seconds mark I stood up and sat back down in my seat.

"Nico Truth... Or dare."

"Truth." He began stroking himself. I eyed his erection hungrily.

"Who here have you never had sex with but wish you could? And if you did how would it go." He sped up his speed and spoke.

"Percy. I have never fucked Percy but I want to fuck him so hard. His beautiful ass and amazing body not to mention he's altogether a beautiful person. Hell I would want to fuck him if he wasn't gorgeous. But I want you there to. I want you in me while I slid into him and fuck him like an animal." With one final stroke he came all over me. I smiled and kissed him. He rested his head on my lap and panted heavily. The others stared at us. Percy's jaw had fallen open and his dick was bright red and throbbing.

"I'm out. Luke truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick me off of Jason's chest then lick Percy clean." Luke hopped up and licked all of Nico's come off of me. Before he left he bobbed on my dick a few times. That threw me over the edge and I came all over his gorgeous face. He didn't lick it off and moved on to turn Percy around and Clean him out. Percy let out a groan and came as well. This time all over Luke's chest. He didn't touch a drop of it.

Percy got up and made his way over to our tent. I nudged Nico and we slipped into the darkness and slicked over to the tent. We made it to the door and listened inside. Percy was angrily ranting to himself.

"Those two fuckers want to fuck me so bad why don't they just do it already. I want to feel them so badly. I want to taste their cum and feel their throbbing dicks inside of me. I want to hear their moans and their grunts. I want to feel their love." We both quietly entered. I sat behind Percy and kissed along his neck.

"Your wish is our command. I reached two hand around his chest began rubbing his muscles and tweaking his nipples. Nico sat in front of him and stroked him slowly. He left some Hickies on his neck then moved on to roughly making out with him. He finally grabbed Percy's ass and lifted him into his lap. Percy moaned into Nico's mouth. He raised himself up a little bit and lowered himself onto the Italian stallions horse dick. I came up behind him and licked around the shaft in his ass. I reached around and began stroking his enormous erection. Nico had his hands on Percy's ass and was squeezing and kneading the beautiful lumps. When I felt Percy was slick enough and stretched enough I slid forward and slowly slid my dick inside of him. I grabbed Nico's hand as if to say "don't worry you're next". We continued to thrust into the warm heat of Percy's butt until finally all three of us couldn't take the monstrous amounts of pleasure anymore. We all came at the same time. Nico and I into Percy and Percy all over my hand and Nicos olive chest.

"I've wanted to do that for the longest time." I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Nico: I stared at Percy who was adorably snuggled into my neck, his warm nude body was in between my own olive skin and Jason's gorgeous tan body. I gently kissed his cheek and he grinned.

"Good morning Nico." He mumbled.

"Hey the Aquatic beauty awakes." I bent down to kiss him on his lips this time. "Can I ask you a question."

"Sure." He sat up and I did too. I wrapped my arms around his chest and sucked on his neck.

"Are you ok with an open relationship." Percy looked at me then spoke.

"What do you mean."

"Well I love both of you with the deepest love of my heart but I am into open relationships where yes I am in a relationship with you two but we can go and fuck others if we wish." Percy stared for a few seconds then wrapped his arms around me and tackled me back. I grinned as he rolled over to straddle me.

"I'm cool with it if it's just for sex and if I get to do something" I grinned.

"Oh and what is that?" I kissed his neck leaving love bites.

"I want to top you." I stopped kissing him and came up to look him in the eye. He was blushing a deep red.

"What?! I have never topped before and I want to know how it feels." He trailed off and began to mumble. I gave an impish grin then rolled us over so he was on bottom and I straddled him. I leaned down and kissed the surprised look off his face. He kissed back and I looked down to see he was hard and his dick was throbbing with anticipation. I grabbed two of his his fingers and sucked on them and moved them around to my rear entrance.

"Now prepare me like you would prepare yourself." He inserted one of the fingers and curled the tip so it slid across my insides. He inserted the second and scissored them until i grabbed hand and pulled it away. I raised myself up and slowly lowered down onto his dick. He wrapped his arms around my neck and scratched at my back. I grinned and slammed the rest of the way down. He let out a tortured groan then grinned in satisfaction. I started moving up and down and up and down and he bucked his hip every hips every time i separated our two bodies. After several minutes of our erotic motions I finally came. My warm wet spunk flew all over his upper body leaving erotic splotches on his face. He let out a loud groan and the warm throbbing shaft inside me came leaving a warm and wet feeling bubbling in my ass.

He moved his and and was about to swipe his hand across his cum Laden Che's Tehran I grabbed it and stopped him.

"You got to top and Now I get to make a rule for you. You can't remove any cum that lands on you and you can't let someone else Do it either. I want to see what you look like after this trip. I glanced over to see Jason wasn't here. Where could he have gone.

Jason:

I had no idea what time it was but I didn't care. I stared at the two beautiful demigods that lay next to me. They had smuggled Clair to each other and I had wrapped my arms around them. I felt a tug in my bladder and got up quietly to sneak into the woods. I relieved myself behind a tree and right when I had finished a group of hands grabbed me and pulled me back towards the tents. A blindfold was slipped over my eyes And my hands were bound together. A gag was roughly forced into my mouth. Whoever it was shoved me into one of the tents then forced me onto my hands and knees.

The blindfold finally came off and the beautiful male bodies lay bare in front of me. Leo, Frank and Will. They all grinned hungrily at me. Leo removed the gag in my mouth and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"What the hell Leo!"

"We want to have some fun with you, but this time were in charge." Frank reached down and squeezes my Dick roughly. I bit my lip and let out a moan.

"You have to do whatever we say understand?!" Will's hand roughly met my ass. I groaned shamelessly and sighed when Frank began to stroke me.

"We know you only top for Nico and we will respect that, but that doesn't mean something's not gonna be in you." Leo moved around behind me. I felt hot breath tickle my shave ass. I waited then I felt it. A wet warm thin object licked along my whole. After a minute of the torturous pleasure I heard a light buzzing behind me. Then I felt something large and thick slide into me. It vibrated loudly and every movement sent waves of pleasure throughout my entire body. A tear rolled down my eye.

Frank and Will grabbed my body and moved me so I was lying on my back. Leo straddled my body and lowered himself in one Swift movement down the full length of my throbbing length. He wrapped his legs around my waist and bounced. All the while he was tweaking at my nipples and rubbing my pecs. Will's slender body moved to where he was sucking Leo off while he bounced and his balls were resting over my mouth. I grinned and took each one in my mouth. I sucked and twisted and nipped at them. He finally moved a bit and his Dick was now in my mouth but his balls dangled right over my nose and eyes. He smelled amazing and clean surprisingly enough. I heard the tent zip open and looked past Wills nuts to see that Frank had left. He returned with Percy and Nico both of which had extremely large erections.

"So can I?" Asked Frank. He was looking right at Nico who had one hand on Percy's erection and another on one of his own nipples stroking it. He nodded and Frank crawled over to sit behind Nico. He grabbed my legs and moved them apart. I tried to figure out what he was doing then I felt a finger slide inside of me. It wiggles around and thrust forward stroking my prostate. I felt a second and a third enter. I stared over at Nico and he caressed my cheek.

"It's ok darling." I opened my mouth to speak but Nico grabbed Will's penis and lowered it into my mouth shutting me up effectively. The fingers stopped moving and something else replaced the filling feeling. I groaned as Frank rocked forward. His wife length stretched me like nothing I had ever felt before. That sensation combined with the warm feeling of Leo fucking himself with my dick and the delicious taste of Will face fucking me was overwhelming me.

Just when I thought It couldn't get more pleasurable Percy and Nico got on either side of me and grabbed my hands. They placed them on their shafts and ordered me to start stroking. After a few minutes of fucking and thrusting and filling Frank was the first to give into the pleasure. He let out a small whimper and my hole was filled with a warm liquid. Will soon followed spraying my face with his essence. Nico and Percy both came on my face as well and soon I couldn't open my eyes and if I opened my mouth a wave of cum flooded in. The last person to come was Leo and myself. I let out a small groan and cum shot up inside of him. He came into Wills eagerly awaiting mouth.

With Leo's climax we all collapsed into a pile. Leo rested on top of me, cum poured out of his hole onto my pelvis. Percy and Nico both cuddled to each side of me and Will and Frank, still consumed with sex crazed energy, got in the 69 position and soon groans and moans filled the air. Percy moved his hand and tried to swipe the cum off my face but I smacked him away.

"Leave it I want it to stay on my face." We snuggles close together and soon we dozed off while listening to the grunts of Will and Frank.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Percy

When I woke up I was no longer snuggled into the warm naked side of Jason. Instead I was on my hands and knees with my front wrist tied together and something thick and cold was in my ass. I was sitting on the cold floor of a tent. I looked to my left and saw the Stolls, Will and Frank all in similar positions. To my right I saw Octavian, Luke, Jason and Nico all exactly like us. We all looked around in confusion. Then we all looked up in front of us and saw Leo sitting in a chair grinning down at us

"So how was your guys nap?"

"Leo what's going on?" I asked. As soon as I did I felt a sharp shock in my ass, the blunt of the shock was released on my prostate causing me to grow painfully erect and moan heavily. It was painful but so intensely arousing.

"Leo what the hell." Said Jason. As soon as he spoke he got a shock too. Despite his powers he still felt it and moaned as he grew hard.

"Oh my god that feels amazing." He moaned.

"You like that?" Grinned Leo "I have put a special sex toy in each of you. One that puts me in charge. If you disobey you get zapped and this toy releases a small shock directly to your prostate. Essentially making you all my bitch."

Octavian scoffed "I'm nobody's bitch." He was getting off his knees when his shock hit. He moaned out and fell back to his knees.

"No one's in charge of me." He protested and he was met with another shock. He bit his lip in approval. "I will never submit." Another shock. He tried to reach down and stroke his Dick but Leo shocked him once more.

"Only I can touch." Leo moved down. His hands roamed Taves body, tweaking his nipples, massaging his pecs and abs. his mouth went straight For his dick immediately taking as much as he could in. Which was a lot and quite an impressive feat considering how long Tave is. I have felt that Dick in my throat. He tried to grab the back of Leo's head but he once again got shocked. Leo complied though and took the test of Octavian's length into his mouth. I bit my lip in approval, I could see the tip in his throat. I tried to silently move hand down to get that touch that I desperately needed. When I got close I felt another zap, in fact everyone got shocked and we all collectively moaned out. Octavian released into Leo's wet tantalizing mouth and He happily swallowed it all. He then forced Octavian back on his hands and knees. He massaged Taves for a second then roughly started spanking him. He left dark red handprints on the moaning demigods ass.

Nico apparently was turned on the most.

"More Leo. More. Please." He was thrashing with pleasure. Leo stopped turning the ass he was spanking red and instead turned his eyes on Nico.

"I bet you've felt this shock before." Leo clicked a button releasing a small shock then he continued speaking. "Maybe perhaps when Jason sunk his thick juicy cock deep in your ass and just pounded into you. Every time he thrust he shocked you a little but you never told because it so arousing." With every sentence Leo shocked him and stroked his cock slowly. Leo was tortured with arousal and bit his lip and crinkled up his toes trying to keep from cuming. It wasn't long however, Leo took the Italians Dick deep into his throat and shocked him once more. Nico screamed in pleasure and came in Leo's mouth. Leo didn't swallow it instead he moved his mouth up to meet Nicos in a passionate kiss transferring the release back and forth between their lips. When they separated he forced Nico on his hands and knees as well and gave the Italian several stern slap to his beautiful olive skinned ass.

Next he went to Jason. He pushed Jason on to his back and began kissing his neck roughly. When he disconnected you could see little love bites along his Adam's apple. He moved down Jason's body slowly and randomly have Jason little shocks as he did. Each time he did Jason's whole body spasmed and he moaned out. This submissive side of Jason was arousing me extremely. I was so used to him fucking me and now I wanted to fuck him until he came. I watched happily as Leo slowly reach Jason's dick and slid the demigods godly dick into his mouth. Every time he reached the base Jason got a small shock. In a matter of minutes he came as well filling Leo's mouth. Leo didn't swallow this time. He keep it in his mouth while he bent Jason back over and spanked him roughly.

I moaned out lightly as he got closer to me. There was only one more person in line before he reached me. It was Luke. Luke was too stubborn to become somebody's bitch. He refused to moan or even acknowledge the throbbing erection that he bared. He just stared forward with a steely expression.

Leo still had his mouthful of cum and decided to spit it out on My face. He gave me a little kiss then said "keep it safe for me while I may this guy scream my name in pleasure." I nodded and bit my lip as my erection grew even more somehow. The warm thick liquid that was Jason's cum stuck to most of my face. It covered my chin and cheeks and nose, some of it blocked my left eye and some dribbled onto my lips giving me just a little taste. I returned my attention to Leo who was spanking and shocking Lukes ass in alternating intervals.

"I will stop when you call me master."

"Never." After two more minutes of this a rousing standoff Luke finally gave in and said

"I'm sorry master I'll never do it again." Leo grinned and pushed the man onto his back gently. He hissed as his sore red ass touched the ground. His dick stood straight up and was desperate for attention. Leo obliged happily and took the dick in his mouth while his other two hands twisted and massaged the rock hard nipples on Luke's chest. It was only a minute or two later that Luke began moaning harder and harder and eventually screamed out as he came due to a combination of Leos skills at blowing guys and a particularly hard shock to his prostate. Once again Leo didn't not swallow and kept the warm cum in his mouth.

With his mouthful of man he moved onto me and licked the remnants of Jason off my face. Now his mouth was even more full and a small dribble of cum could be seen dripping off his chin. I grinned and he locked lips with me, transferring the contents of his mouth back and forth between us both. He eventually separated our lips leaving my mouth full of a delicious mix of semen. He began to leave bites on my neck, he grabbed my chin and angrily ordered me to swallow. I whimpered and did what he ordered. He kissed down my body until he reached my dick. He took his time with me, gently kissing the tip, running a finger along the bottom licking along the shaft, cradling my balls. I tried to grab his head and he gave me a very aggressive shock. I bit my lip and tried again, trying to force his mouth on me. He shocked me once more and completely disconnected from me.

"Someone wants me to up the anti." Leo moved to a small bag and pulled out two little black circles. They looked just like small suction cups or little hats. He moved to my chest and stuck them my nipples. He pressed a button and they shocked me as well as the thing up my ass. The ones on my nipples caused pain at first but then intense pleasure. Leo returned to my Dick and continued his actions randomly shocking me as he did so. Finally he took my dick in his mouth, he circled his tongue around my top while he gave me shocks over and over. Finally I couldn't hold it. I came in his mouth as one rough shock struck me and i bucked into his throat. He swallowed and have me a kiss that lingered with the taste of my release. He flipped over and shocked me some more as he struck my ass. He then moved onto the Stolls. I watched groggily as he tortured the four remaining demigods with his pleasuring abilities.

This will be the last update to Want Need Desire. I am out of unique and sexy ideas


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Revenge Fucking

Nico

When I woke up I was naked, my ass was sore, my dick was sore and I was embarrassed. I never told anyone about the shocks Jason unknowingly gave me and only me. No one he fucked ever said anything, not even Percy and if it had happened Percy would have said something. This meant something to me and Leo destroyed it and humiliated me. Now Jason will try and control his powers and I don't want that, I enjoyed the spontaneous sparks of electricity in my ass when he thrusted. Or around my dick when he sucked me off or my nipples when he massaged my body. It was something I adored.

I looked around and saw the others all unconscious and moaning in their sleep. I broke the rope off of my wrists and stood up. I bit my lip in pain and pleasure. The toy was still in my ass and the nipple shockers were on me as well. I reached around to pull the dildo shocker out and pulled the nipple shockers off. My ass clenched around nothing a few times making me moan lightly. When they stopped I started moving. I wanted to find Leo and make him pay. I was gonna fuck him into a coma.

After a few minutes of searching I found him in a tent with his back to the door. He had a tv working somehow and was watching what was most likely porn. Moans and groans and grunts could be heard, it sounded like great sex. I got closer when I heard me, I heard my voice come out of the tv. I got closer and saw me getting fucked by Jason on our bed. Leo had a cup of water in one hand and the other around his dick. He was stroking lazily to the video. I bit my lip angrily and pulled him to his feet. I tied his hands behind his back before he knew what was happening. I looked around his room and saw more of his shock dildoes on the floor. I grabbed the longest one, I bent him over and shoved it deep into him without any preparation. He let out a single tear them moan in arousal.

"Gotta try harder than that to break me. I do this for fun." I grabbed the nipple shockers off the floor and attached them, not to the nipples this time but one to each testicles. He looked a little scared now.

"Ni-Nico you don't kn-know what could happen. You could literally blow up my testicles or could render me infertil-." I shocked him. He screamed out. He looked at me then moaned once more. This one had a hint of pain but still plenty of arousal in it as well. I looked at a box nearby and saw a collar in it. I quickly grabbed it and attached it around his throat pulling him along behind me.

You'll answer for what you have done soon enough. He grinned in amusement.

"I managed to fit three dicks in my ass at once, not to mention the guy I was blowing and jerking off. You can't break me. Sex crazy don't break."

"We'll see about that." I roughly jerked him forward pulling him into the tent where the others were now all awake and with ranging expressions from aroused to anger when they saw Leo pulled in by a leash with shockers on his junk. I tied Firebug to the tent pole and pushed him onto his hands and knees. Then I helped the others out of their bonds. They all carefully pulled the small shock dildoes out of their bodies then we all circles around Leo. I pressed a button and shocked him causing him to shudder, thrust forward them moan audibly and heavily.

"He says we can't break him. Help me show him we can."

We all got down on the floor with him. Tave and Luke moved to his head lowering his lips to suck in both of their erections while quickly jerking him off. He didn't back down and took them both in even with the occasional shock he didn't cum and they did. He swallowed it all, except for a dribble on his chin.

"Bring it bitch." He Wheezed. Next came the twins. They flipped him too his back and started jerking him off as they attacked dildo shockers to each nipple and shocked him every time they stroked up. They even started thrusting into his mouth to try and make him cum. He just smiled around their tips and withstood it all. They both came all over his face. They shocked him a few more times but he kept it together as they fell apart. I looked at his Dick. It was bright red and throbbing.

Percy fuck his mouth, Nico suck him off, Frank get over here were fucking him together with that shock thing so get ready for that. I crawled underneath him and took him into my mouth, his dick was so warm and I could feel it throbbing. I removed the shock things from his nuts because I was afraid he would bite off Percy's Dick. As I deepthroating his surprisingly tantalizing Dick I massaged his and Percy's scrotum making them both moan harder. Frank and Jason were both thrusting into him occasionally getting shocked. I felt a hand wrap around my rock hard cock, I looked to see a shy and quiet Will pumping me and himself in unison. I winked and continued my moaning around the Latinos throbbing erection. I pinched one of of his nipples at the exact time the others thrust but all Leo did was moan around Percy causing him to cum deep into his throat.

I continued to take his dick into my throat, I refused to stop until he came. I slapped Will's hand away and told him to cum on Leo's face. Behind him both Jason and Frank had become erratic with their thrusts, their close. I began to slowly drag my teeth along the bottom of his shaft. This caused him a mixture of pain and pleasure. He moaned heavily as I suddenly squeezed his balls just as I deepthroated his entire cock. Up front I could here Will moaning loudly as he came on Leo's gorgeous face. As that happened I squeezed and massaged his balls one more time just as Frank and Jason came into him. He moaned and screamed, his cum shot into my mouth like it was fired from a gun. There was so much that it began to spurt out of my mouth as he shot more into my moist chasm.

Finally he stopped but by that time my face was plastered with his cum. I couldn't see and my nose could only smell his semen. I crawled out from beneath him and found his face. He pulled me down and we locked lips, transferring cum between our mouths and smearing it between our beautiful facial features. When we disconnected he spoke up.

"Let me suck you off."

"Your wish is my command, but I'm still mad at you." I still hadn't uncovered my eyes so I did jab his nose and forehead with my Dick. Finally I found it and he took every inch of me in. Inside his mouth he began circling his tongue around the shaft as his throat closed around my tip in erotic ways. It wasn't long before I grabbed the back of his head and came down his throat. I decided to forgive Leo.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Jason

We decided to return to camp. We had been gone for about a weekend has not contacted a single person from camp. If we don't go back ourselves they will come looking for us and probably find me getting filled by every male demigod. So we did. We had one last gods orgy filled with moaning and cumming and blowing. When we finished every single one of us was covered in cum and sweat. Leo clicked a button and all the tents packed themselves up and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"You guys wanna walk back, we can have some fun on the way home." Nico asked from next to me. I felt his hand grope my ass then felt a finger slip inside of me.

"That sound great! I call Frank!" Leo ran and jumped Into the arms of the Canadian and plopped himself down on that dick. Frank groaned as Leo began bouncing up and down. He began mumbling about how warm Leo was, I began thinking about whether or not also could warm up his body for sexual pleasure. Remind me to talk to Firebug. I had been with him before why didn't he give it a shot with me.

We all grouped up and began walking and sucking or fucking or jerking or cumming. I felt another hand grab my ass and turned to see Percy. He gave me a little kiss and slipped his finger in me right next to Nico. I reached around and slapped my heavy hands onto each of their plump asses. Both were a little startled and jumped. I then slowly eased a finger into both of them as we walked.

Both groaned and constricted their fingers inside me as I moved deeper into their sweaty gaping holes. They had to really work to get inside my tight juicy hole. I bit my lip as they each added a second finger. It was an amazing combination of painful stretching and blissful arousal. I went balls to the wall and shoved three fingers into them both. They both moaned out heavily and rested their heads in either one of my shoulders.

I felt Nico's curly hair rubbing against my ear and his warm lips nibbling at my neck. Occasionally he would let go of my lips to moan. At one point he gasped as I eased a fourth finger in there. I began to ease them out, worried I hurt him but he pulled his fingers out of my hole and latched onto my arm to keep me inside him. I bit my lip and moaned as my hole squeezed around nothing, missing his pressure inside of me.

"Keep it in there." He seethed through a clenched jaw, "And shock me god dammit you know how much it turns me on." I grinned and gave him a small taste test shock. He bit his lip in pure pleasure. I did it again and he bucked forward. To my left Percy groaned out of neglect, I had yet to had another finger into his ass and at this point he was fucking himself on my hand and his juicy ass was slowly sucking me in. I grinned at him and gave him a small peck on the forehead as I slide two more fingers into him. His right hole constricted around my fingers, I wished for my fingers to be my dick. I want to feel that right now.

I began to thrust faster and harder and they responded. They both had four fingers in me now, my ass was on fire but somehow the extreme stretching felt spectacular. I had added my thumb into Percy's ass now, his ass was so wet and easy to thrust into, I bet he could self lubricate thanks to his powers. I began to stretch my fingers out within him while at the same time giving him small shocks. He began screaming out obscenities.

"Oh my god! Jason yes! Deeper! Deeper! Faster too! Oh my god I love this feeling!" I stopped walking and with my fingers deep inside both of them they had no choice but to stop too. The others kept walking. Leo was now on Frank's shoulders face fucking him. The twins held up Will as they both thrust deep into him. Octavian and Luke were 69ing, Octavian was being held around the waist by Luke. It was amazing to watch.

"Percy get in my arms and ride me, Nico you ride him." Both pulled their fingers out of me causing me to buck forward.

"Can you carry both of us?!" Groaned out Percy, he had arched his back and bent over trying to get a better angle with my fingers. I collided my lips with his.

"Of course I can." He pulled me out of his ass, turned around and jumped into my arms then slowly eased down onto my erect throbbing monster of a cock. I got down on my knees and made Percy lean back a little. Nico grinned and gave me a little peck before easing down onto Perces plump dick. Percy removed his arms and they were replaced by Nicos whose charming tone waist suddenly disappear behind Percy's arms holding him tightly. As I got to my feet Nicos dick slapped me on the chin, I bent my head a little bit and tried to suck on the tip, after several attempts and lots of snickers from a moaning Nick I succeeded and got the tip of his cock in between my lips.

As they bounced on their respective erections and nibbled up and down the bodies they could touch I had began walking as fast I could. With each step Percy dropped lower and harder then thrust up deeper into Nico who had begun rubbing his cock against my chest. I wanted to stroke it but my hands were keeping Percy from breaking my erection with his ass. Finally after ten minutes of this walk fucking Percy began to lose control and his rhythm. He began moaning louder and louder and even removed one of his hands to stroke the antagonizing length rubbing against my pec.

"Ugh ugh ugh keep going Percy! I'm almost there. Ughhhhh." Nico gave one final groan and came against my chest, some landed on my chin and one drop landed on the tip of my nose. Percy began clenching around my dick, I could tell he was close.

"Ugh Jason. Sh- shock me. Please I need it." I grinned and gave him small shocks with every thrust. Finally he yelled out my name and came into Nico. I yelled out as Percy began clenching around my Dick and Nico started grinding Against me rubbing his warm wet cum in between our bodies. Finally I came, with every spasm of my release Percy bit Nico's shoulder leaving marks. When I finish I set them down gently. They both grinned my arms trying To regain their balance. Both moaned as they tried walk normally, both had a very noticeable limp. I grinned and gave them a hearty slap on the ass. I snickered as they tried to pretend like that didn't arouse them.

We finally caught up to te others and found them in similar states as we were in. Cum everywhere, swollen lips from sucking dick and kissing, covered In hickeys and scratches and all panting very heavily.

"What do we do now guys. We all had our clothes in the tents and we are all very obviously freshly fucked.

"Nico can you shadowtravel us?"

Nico bit his lip and shock his head.

"Nope. I'm so worn out and exhausted right now I can't do anything." We all pitched ideas and did our best to think of a solution but came up with nothing. The entire time Leo had been licking drops of cum off everyone's body. Suddenly there was a small pop and a pile of clothes made up of shorts and shirts appeared with a note.

"Thanks for the entertainment." ~A

"Dammit Aphrodite!" There was a small pop and the pile was replaced by booty shorts in various styles or speedos and crop top t shirts for men and other various revealing articles of clothing.

"Dammit Percy." I said smacking his ass he only moaned in response. I slipped on a pair of yellow booty shorts and a pink crop top t shirt.

"Damn babe." Nico walked up in his small black shorts, black suspenders and black bow tie and gave me a little peck.

"You look sexy too." Percy slipped on a blue speedo and a small shirt that barely reached his nipples. Finally we were all changed into Aphrodites idea of clothing and cum free thanks to Leo and we started walking. We are with our people. Tave and Luke, the twins and Will, Frank and Leo then me with the two sexiest boys on the planet. We began making our way to Camp Half Blood.

"You guys wanna do this again sometime? Maybe at a beach next time? Or we can secretly blow each other at public events." I grinned and squeezed Nico's ass, i love the way his mind works.

(Ok guys I'm officially done with this series. I simply cannot think of new material. Thank you for enjoying this series.)


End file.
